


Compianta allegria

by Milady_Silvia



Series: H.P.S.P. [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Death fic sui fratelli Weasley.
Series: H.P.S.P. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853866





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
> Pairing: Fred/George  
> Prompt: Lo specchio delle brame (dopo la morte di Fred)  
> Lanciata da MeganMoore EFP

Lo specchio delle brame

George si voltò, i corti capelli rosso-arancio gli mulinarono intorno al viso, gli occhi marroni erano vitrei e fissi. Stringeva tra le mani la mazza da baseball. Gazza indietreggiò abbracciando il suo gatto e deglutì.

“Gli studenti non possono stare fuori dalle aule dopo la fine delle lezioni…” balbettò.

“Io non sono uno studente, lo sai” sussurrò con voce roca George. Si voltò, avanzò di un paio di passi e si girò. Vide il suo riflesso nel vetro della finestra e la mandò in frantumi. I vetri si sparpagliarono sul pavimento insieme ad altri migliaia. Il custode ansimò, si voltò e guardò la fila di finestre rotte.

“Avviserò la preside! Non potranno evitare di torturarti ugualmente!” strillò. Si girò e mise a correre alzando le gambe ripetutamente, le ginocchia superavano lo sterno. Con una mano continuo a tenere il felino e con l’altra si tenne il fianco ansimando e gemendo. 

George si voltò e proseguì a camminare con il passo cadenzato.

Si sentivano dei fruscii provenire dalle fessure tra le rocce delle antiche pareti.

Il Weasley sfondò la porta ed entrò.

\- Hermione si è lasciata sfuggire che l’hanno riportato dal Ministero a qui - pensò. Avanzò, alzò il capo e si trovò davanti lo specchio delle brame. Vide se stesso più giovane, e con l’orecchio, ridacchiare. Salutare sbracciandosi, voltarsi e abbracciare Fred. Quest’ultimo ricambiò la stretta, rise e fece la boccaccia. Entrambi si abbassarono la pelle sotto l’occhio e scoppiarono a ridere. 

George mandò in frantumi lo specchio, i cocci volarono tutt’intorno e ci fu un bagliore biancastro che abbagliò il Weasley.


	2. Cap.2 Vita recisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
> Personaggi: Fred/George  
> Prompt: Quando "addio" significa solo "arrivederci"  
> Lanciata da Valerim Bonanomi

Cap.2 Vita recisa

George lasciò cadere la mazza da baseball, indietreggiò e si lasciò cadere in ginocchio con le braccia aperte. I pezzi di vetro gli tagliarono i vestiti e gli entrarono nella carne, le ferite gli annebbiarono la vista per il dolore e il sangue si allargò sotto di lui.

“Oh, non è tanto male Fred. E’ molto più doloroso di perdere un orecchio, ma meno degli esperimenti per le nostre invenzioni”. Sorrise tenendo i denti stretti e questo sorriso storto gli prese metà del viso, gli occhi erano coperti da delle ciocche dei suoi capelli vermigli.

“Il nostro negozio, i nostri sogni, li ho lasciati a Ron. Magari quel frignone ci perdonerà i nostri scherzi innocenti”. La voce gli uscì acuta e gli tremò. Le lacrime gli rigarono il volto. Si piegò e afferrò un pezzo di vetro, vide il proprio riflesso nella scheggia, spalancò la bocca e urlò. Fu scosso da una serie di tremiti, sentì dei passi in lontananza avvicinarsi.

“Lo yin e yang non possono essere spezzati e se questo succede il prezzo da pagare è la vita” mormorò. Si leccò le labbra sentendole secche.

"Quando addio significa arrivederci ..." biascicò.

Si conficcò il pezzo di vetro nel collo recidendosi la giugulare. Il sangue schizzò tutt’intorno e il corpo di George ricadde di lato senza vita, gli occhi bianchi e vitrei spalancati.


End file.
